Who's Laughing Now?
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: Heiji is all of a sudden thrust into the same situation as Conan, and realizes that it isn't as what he imagined it to be, especially with the girls knowing. So, Heiji, who's laughing now? Little!Heiji


**D3ath: Hello, readers! I've been looking for a good Little!Heiji, but haven't found any yet, so I decided to write my own. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Laughing Now?<strong>

_**By D3athrav3n92**_

**Chapter 1**

Suddenly, there was banging on the Toyama's door, and groggily, Kazuha opened her eyes and squinted at her alarm clock. It read three twenty-two in the morning, and Kazuha groaned before flopping back into bed.

She was fully intending on falling back asleep when the person banging on the door began to shout.

"Isao! Isao, dammit, open the door!" Kazuha sat bolt upright in her bed, recognizing the voice of Heiji's father, Hattori Heizo. And he only called for her dad like that if it was an emergency.

Kazuha scrambled out of bed and threw on a jacket over her pajamas. It was beginning to get cold, fall weather starting to creep in, and she pulled slippers on as well as she hurried to the door. She heard her father already rushing down the hallway and stairs to the door, and the banging stopped.

And what was said next made Kazuha's blood run cold as she approached the two men standing in the entryway.

"I-it's Heiji. I need you to come with me," Heizo gasped, and Kazuha's breath hitched. For the first time in her life, Heizo looked completely shaken, his brow furrowed and his shoulders shook.

"C-can I come?" she asked, taking a hesitant step forward, and Heizo glanced at her with narrowed eyes before he nodded mutely.

"Next door," he said in a rush, before hurrying back out the door. Kazuha and her father traded frightened looks before rushing after the man.

Kazuha felt cold panic grip her heart. If something…if anything had happened to Heiji…

"Heiji?" she shrieked as she burst in through the Hattori's front door, and Heiji's normally calm mother rushed to the entryway, placing a hand over her heart for a moment before she turned to Heizo.

"He's awake now," she sighed. "I talked with him a bit, and he seems remarkably calm despite his situation, but…"

Heizo nodded, and hurried into the living room, with Kazuha and her father close on his heels.

What Kazuha saw next made absolutely no sense. But at the same time, it did.

"How are you, Heiji?" asked Heizo, kneeling in front of Heiji, and the boy shook his head.

"I'm fine, Dad, it's just weird…" he trailed off, staring at his hands. His bright greens eyes trailed up to stare at Kazuha and her father, both of whom were openly gaping, and he gave her a lopsided grin, his eyes too large on his suddenly too small face.

"Hey, Kazuha," he said weakly, his voice too high, his figure too small. "Hi, Toyama-ojichan."

Kazuha's mind whirled. Images of Heiji in his childhood were compared to Heiji in his current state. The voice pitch, the expressions, and all of a sudden, an image of _Conan_ sprang up in her mind, mentally comparing him to the few times she had seen _Kudou_-

She collapsed to her knees as her father sagged to the wall next to her in shock. Both of them stared open-mouthed at Heiji, who grimaced.

"Yeah, I know, it's strange, but it's still me, okay?" The expressions looked too odd on his face, too adult-like to appear on the face of a child.

A large hand rested on the small shoulder covered in too-large clothes, and Heiji looked up at his father.

"Can you explain what happened?" he asked, and Heiji heaved a sigh, his small chest heaving.

"I suppose I'll have to," he muttered. His mother cautiously approached and knelt down in front of him, holding a damp cloth and a wet bowl.

"You're covered in sweat," she murmured, dabbing at his forehead and wiping his face. Heiji's mouth twisted downwards.

"Mom, I'm not a kid! Well," he amended, looking down at himself again, "not really."

Kazuha burst into tears.

"What-?" Isao Toyama finally stuttered, and Heizo sat weakly into one of the nearby chairs, since Heiji was taking up part of the couch.

"I was found by some members of a criminal organization while I was investigating that abandoned building, the one that suddenly caught fire the other day, Dad," Heiji explained nervously, glancing worriedly at Kazuha's tearful face and completely missing the suddenly murderous expression on his father's.

"I told you to stay away from that!" Heizo barked, and Heiji cringed.

"I know, I know, Dad, but I felt like something wasn't right," Heiji protested, looking meekly up at his father with big green eyes, effectively stopping the man with his puppy-dog expression.

Heizo stared at him for a moment before he shook his head, and the older man sank back into the chair as Isao Toyama stumbled into the chair next to him. "Nevermind. As long as you're alive. Continue."

"Well, I thought something was up," Heiji continued, his voice ridiculously high. "So I went in and started looking for clues, something that could've been the reason for the arson attack. So I stepped into the hallway, and the next thing I know, I'm being attacked by guys in black coats and fedoras."

"Black coats and fedoras?" Toyama asked weakly, the shock still getting to him. Numbly, Kazuha stood and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to her best friend with tears still rolling down her face.

Both Heiji and his mother gave her worried looks before returning back to the story.

"Yeah. If they're who I think they are, their codenames are Gin and Vodka, formerly working in Tokyo."

"And how did you come by this information?" Heizo demanded, leaning forward at the same time Isao repeated, "'If they're who you think they are'?"

Heiji froze, before muttering, "Damn," under his breath.

"It's Conan-kun, isn't it?" asked Kazuha softly, watching as Heiji stiffened even more to turn a weak attempt at a confused smile at her.

"C-Conan-kun?" he stammered, looking incredibly nervous. "W-why would ya say that?" He looked away from her. "I-I don't know what Ku-Conan-kun has to do with this…"

"Liar," Kazuha mumbled, sniffing through her tears. "He's the same as you now, isn't he? Except that he's Kudou, isn't he? You've always been calling Conan-kun Kudou by mistake, and now I understand why."

"Damn," Heiji muttered again, and his mother smacked him lightly on the head with the damp towel.

"No swearing in this house, young man," she scolded, seeming to get a better grasp on normalcy as she stood. "I'm going to get drinks," she added. "Would you two like something stronger?" she asked the two older men, and they nodded, their faces grim.

"What's this about Kudou and Conan? That little boy that came with Mouri-san's daughter?" Heizo pressed, and Heiji sighed, slumping down into the couch.

"They're the same person," Kazuha continued, her voice thick as she tried to continue to keep her tears at bay. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. The same thing happened to him."

Heiji nodded wearily. "Yeah. He's been like that for a while now. Was given an experimental drug, just like me, by the two same guys. Now's he's hiding out at neechan's house, because he doesn't want the Black Organization to find him and kill everyone close to him."

"Kill?" shrieked Kazuha, and Heiji scowled.

"Yeah, aho. I didn't become like this because they wanted to do a little fun project on the side. The poison I was given is supposed to kill, without leaving a trace of the poison in the body, but instead, it does this." Heiji gestured helplessly to his body, and Kazuha began to cry harder.

"How did you find all this out?" asked Heizo as Shizuka, Heiji's mother, came back out with a tray full of drinks. "Thank you," he said as she handed him a can of beer, Isao echoing the same sediments as she did the same to him.

"…I thought something was up with Conan-kun when I met him for the first time, in Tokyo," admitted Heiji hesitantly. "It wasn't until he knocked me out with a tranquilizer dart and used me to give a deduction did I realize that he was Kudou. He actually didn't admit to it until I threatened to tell neechan."

"Tranquilizer dart?" asked Isao, the same moment Heizo muttered, "Sleeping Kogoro."

Heiji nodded. "Exactly. He told me everything then, and we've been working together on this ever since."

"Why not ask the police for help?" demanded Isao, getting his composure back as he leaned forward in his seat. "Surely it would've been easier to track the organization down with the police's help-"

"Because they have members everywhere, that's why!" Heiji snapped, his eyes flashing. He was half-risen off the couch, but Kazuha gently pushed him back down. His eyes flickered to her for a moment before he turned his attention back to their fathers. "They're so big, they have members of the FBI and CIA trying to infiltrate them and bring them down. It's an international organization, and they're very dangerous. Kudou's already seen several people die because of them!"

Heiji's statement hung in the air as silence descended upon them, and Heizo sighed.

"Call Kudou, then. If we're going to bring them down, we're going to need all the help we can get," he said, getting to his feet. "Does Mouri Kogoro know?"

Heiji shook his head, and Heizo nodded. "Very well."

"Dear, let's all get to bed," Shizuka calmly added in. "The kids are tired, and we're all tired from the…events. We can make calls in the morning, and figure out what we're going to do later, when we have a good night's rest."

"C-can I spend the night here?" asked Kazuha, wiping her eyes, and all three adults nodded. Isao Toyama turned to his friend.

"I would like to stay here too, if you don't mind," he said, and Heizo nodded.

"You know where the guest room is," he said, before trudging upstairs to his bedroom. "Goodnight, everyone."

Shizuka smiled at her husband before turning to Heiji and Kazuha. "Heiji, I want you to go to bed as soon as possible," she ordered. "I understand you would like to talk to Kazuha-chan, but you're a child again-" (Heiji protested loudly, "Mooom!") "-and you need your sleep, especially after today's events. Understood?"

Heiji sulked. "Understood," he muttered sullenly. Shizuka nodded before giving Kasha a comforting hug and escorting Isao Toyama to the guest bedroom.

"Kazuha…" Heiji began when the room was empty, and Kazuha shook her head.

"Don't Kazuha me, Heiji-ahou!" she exclaimed, angry now that the tears had subsided. "You could have died, you ahou!"

"But I didn't!" argued Heiji, but Kazuha shook her head.

"But you could've!" she argued right on back, tears appearing again as she began to shake at the idea. "And then what? Do you have any idea how your parents must've felt when they found you? I was so…scared…" she trailed off, clutching the jacket on her shoulders.

Heiji stared at her for a long moment, shock written on his features, before a small, soft smile crossed his face. "Everything'll be okay."

Kazuha turned to Heiji with a sob, and she grabbed the now-little boy, holding him close.

"O-oi! P-put me down, Kazuha!" protested Heiji, squirming a little, but Kazuha held him tighter.

"Shut up!" she cried. "Conan-kun lets Ran-chan do it, so why can't I when I need you?"

Heiji stared up at Kazuha, shock splayed across his features, before he sighed.

"Fine…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>"Moshi moshi, Mouri Ran's phone."<p>

"_Ran-chan, I need you to come to Osaka!"_

Ran pulled away from her phone, staring at it with something akin to surprise before she placed the phone back to her ear. "Kazuha-chan? What's wrong?"

"_Something's happened to Heiji, and I need you guys to come down here as soon as you can!" _Ran's eyes widened. Kazuha sounded like she was about to cry, and Ran began to run around her room, grabbing things to pack.

"We'll be down there as soon as we can, okay, Kazuha-chan?" She assured, dumping a small suitcase onto her bag and dropping various clothes and toiletries into it. "We'll call when we get there!"

"_Thanks, Ran-chan,_" Kazuha whimpered, and the phone went dead.

"Conan-kun!" Ran shouted urgently. "Conan-kun!"

"Yes, Ran-neechan?" Conan appeared in the doorway, his large blue eyes following her progress around the room before landing on the suitcase. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened to Heiji-kun, and we need to get to Osaka," Ran said, hurriedly packing.

Conan's eyes widened behind his large glasses, before he dashed into the room he shared with Kogoro. "Hai!"Ran nodded, before holding up a pair of shorts, contemplating if Osaka would be warmer than Tokyo.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for picking us up," Ran said gratefully to Hattori Heizo, who only nodded mutely in reply as he drove. "Would you mind telling us what happened to Heiji-kun?"<p>

Heizo paused for a brief moment, before he shook his head. "I think it would be better if you saw for yourselves," he said slowly, and Shinichi all of a sudden felt a ball of nervousness in his stomach, along with the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and very soon.

"Ne, what do you mean by that?" asked Shinichi, leaning forward into his seat, but Heizo shook his head, scrutinizing the seemingly-young boy carefully through the car's mirror.

"You'll see," he repeated, before turning down the road that led to the Hattori residence.

Shinichi frowned. Either Heiji was severely injured with something that couldn't be taken to a hospital without suspicion, or he's taking us to drop our things off before taking us to the hospital, Shinichi mused.

They got out of the car, and Heizo opened the front door.

"They're here," he called out, and there was the sound of feet running across the house before Kazuha appeared in view, her face crumpling at the sight of her friend.

"Ran-chan!" she cried, throwing herself into Ran's arms as she cried.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran cried, alarmed as she hugged her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Beats me," said an unfamiliar voice as a dark-skinned, green-eyed boy appeared next to Shinichi. "She hasn't been like this since two nights ago."

Shinichi glanced at the boy, before freezing. Ran was also openly staring and gawking at the boy, who gave them a weak grin.

"Hey, neechan," he offered.

"Dammit, Hattori," muttered Shinichi in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>D3ath: I figured that if Heiji was little like Conan too, he would be a lot more easygoing about it. Of course, he'd get a lot more frustrated about stuff than Conan (such as not being able to open doors, or not reaching the sinks and toilets, etc.), but overall, he's just take it into stride, because he's seen Conan do it, and wouldn't be as big as a shock than it was to Shinichi because he's already used to the situation...just on somebody else. <strong>

**Please review! :3  
><strong>


End file.
